Crash Land
by Riley Manx
Summary: The flock are trying to find a spot to sleep Max crashs into a forest below. Two fangirls that live nearby discover there dream come true. What will happen when they are forced to go to school? Contains parties, drama, frootloops, and guitar hero.
1. Froot Loops

**This is an idea me and my friend(Dodger Ex) thought of when we were rollerblading. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. I own the plot and the extra characters.**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

I had another fight with Fang about not saving the world and finding a house to live in. This wasn't a good time because the winds were very high today. I told Iggy and Fang I would find somewhere to land. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were staying at mom's house while we scanned the area for anymore ITEX plants. I scanned the ground below and it was all farm land. There was a thick forest below and it looked like an ideal place to land.

I was still fuming about the fight me and Fang had so I wasn't really paying attention to how fast I was flying. I was too close to the ground flying to fast. I couldn't control myself.

" MAX!!" I heard Fang yelling but it was too late.

**Third Person POV**

The house was a mess. There were clothes everywhere from playing dress up, empty chip bags and pop bottles laying on almost every flat surface available from staying up all night and milkshake on every part of the kitchen from forgetting the lid to the blender. Cathy and Dania were now resting on the couch watching America's Best Dance Crew, drinking a strawberry milkshake.

"Go Jabawockies!!" Dania screamed. It was the final two and the Jabawockies were the girls favorite. The dance had ended and they heard something outside. Cathy went to the window and seen two giant eagles circling a spot in the forest behind Dania's house.

Cathy called over Dania who was booing the other dance crew and she reluctantly walked over to the window.

" Look! There's giant eagles!" Cathy pointed to where they were.

" There aren't any eagles around here and they look to big to be eagles." Dania said in her smart tone.

" Let's go check it out!" Cathy pulled on Dania's shirt to the boot room. They slipped on there sneakers and ran outside. The giant eagles were no longer circling the forest but Cathy remembered where they were flying. They ran to the spot and saw a black wing poking out behind a tree. Cathy snapped a trig under her foot and the wing went behind the tree.

" Nice going." Dania scolded. Cathy gave a shut-the-hell-up look.

" Who's there?" Came a deep voice from where the wing was.

" Cathy and Dania. Who's there? I have pudding!" Cathy replied.

" What kind?" Another male voice said. The girls giggled.

" Chocolate. We also have butterscotch in the house." They heard whispering behind the tree that sounded like, " They have butterscotch pudding! They seem ok in my book!"

" No Iggy! They might be whitecoats!" Dania and Cathy took in this information. Iggy? Whitecoats? It all seemed so familiar.

" Are you guys the flock?" Dania screamed. She heard a sigh coming from the tree.

" Omg! You guys are the flock! We've read all your books and we think you guys are amazing."

Cathy and Dania were now sprinting to the talking tree. When they got there they saw Iggy, Fang and a crumpled Max on the ground.

" What the hell happened?" Fang looked at the two confused fans.

" Well what does it look like? She was flying and smacked into a tree!"

" Well Max wasn't kidding when she said you have a really bad temper. Let's take her inside we have a first aid kit." Fang and Iggy agreed and carried Max through the trees to the house.

On the way there Cathy was having a conversation with Fang.

" So why haven't you told Max how you feel about her?" Fang's jaw tightened and didn't look at her.

" Um, what do you mean?"

" You know what I mean! You _looove _her. I've read the books and it's obvious." Fang was now furious.

" I don't love her that way. Now this conversation is closed from now on."

" Fine but that doesn't change the-" Cathy was cut off by the glare Fang was giving her.

" If looks could kill..." She murmured.

They had gotten to the vacant house.

" Where are your parents?" Iggy asked Dania.

" They went away to San Francisco for two weeks."

" So what are you doing home by yourself then?"

" Leaving crackers on the doorstep every night just in case you guys pass over. Fang's Blog said you guys were in the area." Iggy nodded.

" Do you mind if I touch your hair? I want to know what color it is." Dania knew about Iggy's new power and agreed. Iggy brushed his hand around Dania's darkish brown hair with red streaks and faded blue on her bangs.

" Your hair is very colorful." Things between them became awkward but they just got to the house.

They took Max into in the house and Fang was going to take her into the living room when Dania scolded," Wipe the blood off first I don't want it to look like a murder scene in my living room!" Fang sighed and put her down on the rug in the entrance.

Iggy was hungry and went in the kitchen for something to eat. He brushed his hand against a colorful box of Froot Loops.

He opened the box and held a green cereal piece.

" Green!" He shouted and shoved it in his mouth. He pulled out another one and shouted,

" Red!" and put the cereal in his mouth. This went on for about a half hour before Cathy came in and wondered who was shouting random colors.

Iggy froze and said," I was hungry." with a face that a little kid has when he get's in trouble. Cathy giggled and got Iggy a bowl and poured some Froot Loops in.

Dania was in the living room where she was helping tend to Max. She had a broken arm, sprained wing, and alot of scratches on her arm causing her to lose alot of blood. She wasn't in a condition where she needed to go the hospital.

It had been three hours since the flock crashed landed in her backyard and she looked at the clock. It was five o'clock. Her older sister Charlotte was coming home from her minimum wage job at 7/11. How would she explain an unconscious bird kid on her sofa and two other bird kids?

She explained to Fang this thorny situation and he had no idea what to do. Charlotte walks in the door while they stand there dumbfounded. She puts her keys on the key rack and hung up her coat and turns around to see Fang, Max, and her sister standing there.

" I don't want to know. Just don't let them bother me while I play Guitar Hero." And with that she stalks off the the basement.

" What a lovely sister you have." Fang admired. He glanced over at Dania who was giving a Fang glare at him.

Cathy walked in and had an epiphany.

" Hey Dania, we have school tomorrow. What are we going to do?" Fang shuddered at the word school. Even Max twitched in her unconsciousness.

" Well these guys aren't staying here for the day. This place is a mess already." Fang gave a Don't-make-go-to-another-school-please look to Cathy.

" I think your going to have to go." And all you could hear was the painfully loud scream coming from the kitchen.

" PURP-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

* * *

**

**I hope you like it. If I get at least 3 reviews we'll post another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Skinny Jeans

**Thanks for all the reviews and as promised here is another chapter. Just to clear things up we didn't want Angel, Gazzy and Nudge in it because I don't like writing with too many characters because I end up forgetting some of them. And also because they will be going to school and I wanted them all in the same grade. I hope that cleared it up. I warn you this chapter is a little OOC. Rated T for Riley and Dodger humor.**

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Cathy was helping Fang get ready for school. Since his clothes were ripped and covered in Max's blood he needed some knew clothes.

" Now until we go shopping for you guys you'll have to borrow some clothes." Cathy handed him a black sweater with a huge pink and sparkly flower on it. He put it on and looked in the mirror.

" I will NOT wear this in public! It's pink and sparkly! It goes against everything I believe in!" Fang cried. Cathy rolled her eyes and said,

" There are worse things in a girls closet. This is when Dania was going through a girly goth phase. Now deal with it and put on these pants."

" Turn around." Fang whined. Cathy rolled her eyes again and turned around. She heard some shuffling and then,

_THUMP!!_

She turned around to see Fang with the skinny jeans half way on struggling on the floor.

" Help..." he cried, letting himself get defeated by a pair of jeans. Cathy thought this would be to awkward and stepped over him to go get Iggy.

Iggy walked in and tripped over Fang and landed with a thump. Dania was wondering why there was loud thumping coming from her room and went to go check it out.

She saw Fang stuck halfway in a pair of skinnies and Iggy beside him clutching his sides from laughing. She sighed and walked away.

Max was still on the couch coming in and out of consciousness but still wasn't awake enough to start punching every figure that came near her. Since they were going to school someone had to dress her into decent clothes. Fang had finally gotten the skinnies on and Cathy and Dania couldn't stop thinking how hott he looked with the jeans.

" Fang come here!!" Cathy shrieked from the living room. Fang walked in with his hands on his ears.

" What?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

" I need you to get Max dressed. She won't mind cause she won't know and you know her the best. Just don't rape her." Cathy said in a serious tone.

" No way. I'm a guy and guys don't undress their best friends while they're unconscious." Cathy begged him a few more times and those times he refused. Cathy got up and dragged him by his ear and shoved him in a closet for being stubborn.

Dania and Cathy were the ones that had to dress Max. Since this was their chance to make a fool of her they did. They raided Dania's closet for the girliest things possible and dressed Max up in them. They were satisfied with their work and got her in Charlotte's van to go to school.

Dania was incharge of thinking of what she was going to say to Ms. Proux and Mr. Grai their homeroom teachers. It would be a difficult task but they could handle it.

The drive to school was not normal at all. First of all Cathy forgot she left Fang in the closet so they had to turn back to get him. They were already late by then. Fang was struggling to get in the van with the jeans on and ended up sitting in the very back where he didn't have to bend his knees.

Max was still unconcious sitting between Iggy and Cathy. Cathy was slapping her trying to wake her up.

Iggy had brought the box of Froot Loops with him and was shouting colors until Charlotte reached her breaking point and threw the box out on the highway. Iggy cried fake tears to make her feel bad. She did and went to Sobey's and bought him small packets of Froot Loops for lunch.

" LUNCH!! We forgot money for lunch!" Dania screamed. Fang snorted from the back.

" We've been living without lunch for over a year and you break our eardrums because you forgot lunch money. Poor baby." Fang made a pouty face she couldn't see.

Dania was furious and crawled over everyone and kicked Iggy in the stomach and messing Cathy's hair to get at the back to give Fang a charlie horse. He cried out in pain and opened the back door to try and escape.

" Meet you there!" Dania was sitting beside him and held onto his sweater since you couldn't grab onto the too tight jeans.

" You don't even know where the school is!"

" Oh. Do you mind giving me directions?"

" Don't think so." Fang sighed and everyone stayed silent for the rest of way except Iggy who was still shouting out Froot Loop colors.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't that good but I promis the next one will be better! R&R!**


	3. Principal's Office

****

Sorry about the last chapter. It wasn't that good. I hope this one is better.

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV

They had arrived at the school about an hour late from all the stops. Max had woken up as soon as they got to the school and was freaking out.

" Where am I and who are you?!" She yelled in a menacing voice. Fang got out of the back at came around to the door Max was trying to open.

" It's iight Max. I'll explain when we get in the school." Fang soothed.

" A school?" Max shrieked. " I'm not going near the school ever again you traitor! And look at what I'm wearing! Who did this too me?" Charlotte slammed her head on the steering wheel and Cathy and Dania covered their mouthes to keep from giggling.

" You people have already broken my eardrums and are down to my last straw. NOW GET OUT!" Everyone got the hint and got out of the vehicle. Max winced when her feet landed on the ground.

" What the hell happened? I feel like I was thrown in a blender on chop!" Max whimpered. Charlotte had already sped out of the parking lot.

" Max, I'll explain everything later just come in the school and don't hurt yourself." Fang said in a tone that melted Cathy and Dania's hearts. Too bad it didn't work on Max.

" I won't be going anywhere until I know why I feel like I just came out of a blender and who these two nutcases are." Max threatened while looking at Cathy and Dania. Dania was offended. Max gave her a death glare and Dania returned it. She had been practicing it after she read the books.

" Explain now and no one will get hurt." Max said stubbornly. Fang sighed and explained everything. They hadn't noticed Iggy was still shouting colors out. When Fang was done Max looked at Iggy and asked what he was doing. He blushed and threw the froot loops on the ground. Now that everything was clear they walked into the school.

When they got in the school everyone was staring at them. Expecially Max who looked like she was in a car accident on her way from girly town. Cathy and Dania had separate classes so they divided them up. Cathy took Fang and Iggy and Dania got Max. Max wasn't thrilled by the choices.

Cathy and the boys walked off to Ms. Proux's class and while Dania and Max stared at each other until the bell rang.

In Cathy's class the boys were throwing golf balls at the roof leaving dents everytime. Cathy's friends fan over and started talking.

" Who is the two hotties?" giggled Nicole.

" They're friends of mine that are staying with me for a week. I decided to take them to school." Cathy explained. Iggy was standing in a corner by the door trying to make sense of his surroundings. The golf balls hitting the roof sounding like bullets to him.

" Fang we have to get out of here! Someone's shooting at us!" Iggy yelled loud enough to make everyone stop what they were doing. Iggy had what he thought was Fang by the wrists. " Come on, we have to get out of here!" The kid on the other end of his hand also known as Tyson was struggling.

" What's he doing?" whispered Karyssa to Cathy. Cathy just stared at the whole scene.

" Hey man what's the deal? Let go of me!" Iggy finally realized his mistake but it was too late because the teacher walked in.

" What's going on here? And who are you?" She turned to Cathy who was walking over.

" He's my friend that's staying at my house for the week." she explained.

" Without permission? Both of you to the principal's office, at once!" she declared and pointed out the door. Iggy released his grasp from Tyson and starting walking. Fang watched the whole scene and walked out too.

They were headed to the dreaded principal's office. Fang and Iggy hoped the principal wouldn't be like the principal in the other school they had attended.

**Later with Dania and Max...**

Mr. Grai was sitting at his desk grading papers while everyone sat quietly in there seats. Mostly because they were afraid of Mr. Grai. Dania quietly entered the room. Max did the oposite and stomped in. Mr. Grai looked up and scowled.

" Dania, who do you have with you today?" he asked. Everyone was now looking at her.

" She's my cousin and she's staying at my house but my parents aren't home during the day so I brought her to school." I lied. He eyed me suspiciously but accepted the lie.

" Alright but tomorrow I want a note from your parents." he said. " And what would be your name, darling?" the question being directed to Max.

She rolled her eyes and said," Max."

" Alright, Max, you can grab a chair from the back and pull it up by Dania's desk." Max did as she was told and grabbed the chair.

" Children I have to run some erands so I want you to act like civalized people while I'm gone." Mr. Grai got up with a few papers in his hand and walked out the door. The whole class started buzzing with voices.

" Hey Max." Some kid named Jason said from beside her. Max just looked at him with a bored expression.

" Your kinda hott. Wanna come to my house after school and swap spit? Maybe even get a little farther than that?" he asked in his sexy voice. Which wasn't that apealing.

Max was gaging in her mind as she thought of actually kissing this guy. And maybe going further, Ewww! She glared at him but he didn't get the hint.

" So how 'bout it?" He insisted.

" First of all, no. And second of all, I don't even know your name and your asking me to have sex with you? Were you dropped on your head a few times when you were a baby?" Max was now standing up and screaming at him. " And thirdy, why would anyone want to make love to you? You are very unappealing and your sexy voice is probably worse than your normal voice!"

Jason to got up and started yelling. " Well your mistaken because a lot of girls think my sexy voice is appealing and a lot of them would love to date me if they had the chance!" Max was so furious she didn't even think twice about what she did next.

Her fist was raised and she punched him right in the nose. She forgot he was a human and broke his nose causing it to bleed alot. Jason was shocked and just let the blood drip down his face and onto his shirt. Some of his friends came to help him with some tissues and that's when the real pain kicked in.

He was screaming in pain and was clutching his nose. Mr. Grai was down the hall and rushed to his classroom when he heard screaming.

" What's going on in here?" He looked at Jason who was holding his nose and on the ground. " Get to the nurses office now Jason!" he bellowed. Jason did as he was told and got up and walked to the nurses room with his posy. " Who punched him?" Every finger in the room except Dania's pointed at Max. " Get out of my classroom! And you to Dania for bringing someone on school grounds without a note!" Dania hurried Max outside the classroom and to the direction of the office.

They got to the office only to see Fang, Iggy and Cathy sitting on chairs waiting to see the principal.

* * *

**Ooh! They all got in trouble on the first day they were there? What's going to be there punishment? Will they be allowed back to the school again? Tune in tomorrow to find out! And if you even clicked on my story and read one word... PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE! Flames allowed.**


	4. Sexy' Voice

**I'm so sorry for not updating . I haven't been in the mood . But here I am and here's another chapter . = D**

**

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

Cathy, Fang and Iggy walked into the office where Mrs. Literman greeted them.

" How can I help you? "

" Uhhh, we would like to wish you a happy birthday Mrs. Literman, " Cathy lied. Telling the truth wasn't something she did freqently.

" Oh, thank you dear! Now off to class, I don't want you kids to be late. "

They walked out of the office and Fang said,

" So now what? "

" We go and find Max and Dania and ditch. "

They walked out into the hallway where they see a bloody fisted Max and Dania walking beside her.

" What happened?! " Cathy screeched.

" Well, uuh, Jason was trying to put his 'moves' on Max and she punched him in the face." Dania said. Fang and Iggy burst out in laughter.

" Good one, Max! " Iggy congratulated.

" Well, forget about going to the Principal's office, because we are ditching. "

" Sounds like a plan. " Max muttered. Just as the first bell rang, Fang, Iggy, Max, Cathy, and Dania filed out of the the front door.

" So where are we going now? " Fang asked.

" I dunno. Want to go see a movie? " Cathy suggested.

" TWILIGHT'S PLAYING!!! EEEEK! " Cathy and Dania screamed in unision.

" What's that? " Fang asked. They just stared at him like he was a freak. " What?! Sorry if I'm too busy running from Flyboys to read a book! " Dania was thinking how hott Fang looked when he got all defensive. Cathy and Dania just shook their heads and dragged them to the movie threatre.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I will be updating soon because I got an epiphany. YAY MEEE !!**


End file.
